Kissing Booth
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan is at a Kissing Booth and Natsume happens to be one of the customers! So she adds in a bit of french just to confuse him, because he doesn't recognize her at all! What, an, idiot! ONESHOT! NO FLAMES ACCEPTED! MXN


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or those whatever things blah blah blah. I had a hard time recently, no flam4es allowed, thankies!

Summary: Mikan is at a Kissing Booth and Natsume happens to be one of the customers! So she adds in a bit of french just to confuse him, because he doesn't recognize her at all! What, an, idiot! ONESHOT! NO FLAMES ACCEPTED!

Blue -Niagra: I have watched too much She's The Man and thats where I got my idea, yay! Go me! (does dance)

Chapter One: The kissing Booth.

Mikan was sitting on the stand as boys from all over the alice academy lined up just to kiss her, none of them recognized her, of course, apart from Koko. Mikan was in the kissing booth and she had kissed geeky guys, hot guys, stupid guys and downright ugly boys. She had seen no sign of Ruka or Natsume anywhere, but she was glad. Natsume would just pick on her for it.

Mikan saw that the next guy was wearing round glasses and had a brace. She bit her lip as she stared at him and he sat on the chair opposite her and leaned over as she had to kiss him, which she didn't like. It was all Hotaru's fault anyway, Mikan wouldn't be at the kissing booth if Hotaru hadn't signed her, and only her, up. Mikan hated her for it, and then the guy suddenly left as she sighed in relief, and got her handkerchief out as she wiped her lips then tried not to throw up.

The next person for Mikan to kiss was Koko himself, and Mikan was sort of glad. He grinned as she sat in the chair then leaned over and whispered something in her ear as Mikan blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hey, all those guys think your this hot babe who's a transfer. I mean, can't really blame them. You do look nice, oh and... Watch out, Ruka and Hotaru somehow dragged Natsume and Youichi over to the kissing booth. Natsume really wants to see if the girl is hot." Koko said as Mikan turned even redder, and looked down at what she was wearing. It wasn't what she'd call normal every day wear, it was a bit... too much.

Mikan had decided on a pink mini skirt and a baby pink halter neck. She had decided to wear some dark pink knee high boots and her hair was starightened and she had decided to wear a pink mask, but it was also valentines day. Mikan wondered if the guys girlfriends liked them kissing another girl other than them.

Mikan then kissed Koko on the lips for his go and he smirked then walked off as she sighed, looking at the rest of the guys she had to kiss. She had only kissed, what? 452 guys, not that many. She stared at the crowd then looked back at her lap before smiling at the next guy who was kinda cute. Hey, wait... It was TSUBASA!

"Hi, you're cute, let's hope that Natsume doesn't see you, he doesn't go for cute girls." said Tsubasa as he grinned then leaned in, and kissed Mikan for two minutes, then he quickly left before Misaki caught him, who was actually looking for him. Mikan bit her lip as she looked into the crowd, then saw someone she really hated... NATSUME HYUUGA!

Natsume hadn't really wanted to go, but Ruka and Hotaru had dragged him there and now he was in the line along with Ruka. Hotaru smiled to herself as she watched Mikan kiss guys and try to not throw up or run off to the girls bathroom, she loved putting her best friend through torture. And Ruka, and Natsume.

Ruka turned to look at her as Hotaru taped all of the kissing on her blackmail cam, then she smirked as Ruka pulled it out of her hands and glared at her, she took it back and stuck out her tongue, and laughed as she taped it. She laughed such and evil laugh!

"Oh god dammit! Why have you made me come and kiss some stupid 15 year old who just wants to kiss every singly bloody guy in the school? I hate you, Hotaru!" Natsume snapped as he folded his arms and Hotaru grinned, pointing the camera at his face as he tried to set it on fire. Of course, it was fire proof, water proof and everything proof.

In human words... Natsume could not destroy it at all hahahahahahaha!

"Natsume, you'll thank me for this one day, I know it." Hotaru said as Natsume shook his head and pushed the camera out of his face as Hotaru grinned and looked back at her friend who was somewhat shocked, and Ruka was somehow growling, well... His rabbit seemed to be. Rabid Rabbit! (Try saying that really fast.)

Natsume waited because Hotaru made him, and he was really imaptient. He got closer to the girl and saw that she was quite pretty, but he couldn't see her face at all which was dissapointing, but he grinned to himself and thought that she would be a really bad kisser, he was hoping she was, then he called spread it round the school,

If he knew who she was! Natsume grinned as he got closer and folded his arms, the girl kept taking quick glances at him before kissing every other guy, and he thought that she liked him, this made him wanna make her life hell even more. He hated girls who kissed loads of guys for money. She was making buckets of Rabbits with all the guys she got to kiss.

Then it was finally his turn, and he walked up to the stage and sat in the chair opposite the girl as Mikan panicked, she really ahted Natsume and really wanted to grab him and kiss him at the same time. Mikan didn't know what to do, he would most likely recognize her voice if she started to talk, then she suddenly had an idea and smiled at Natsume, who arched an eyebrow at her smile.

He had seen that smile somewhere before... (yeah, we know)

"Bonjour, monsiour. Parles vous francais?" Mikan asked in a french accent, and Natsume suddenly grew question marks for hair as he stared at her in confusion. She didn't speak his language! He stared at her as she smiled and leaned closer, staring into his crimson eyes.

"Eer... What?" he asked as Mikan giggled, then put a hand on the back of his neck and brought her face closer to his as he started to turn red and fell hotter than usual, which was kinda rare, as his alice is fire, and he doesn't normally feel hot around a hot girl... You get the point, right?

"Je n'ai pas penser ainsi," Mikan said as she brought her face closer to his and kissed him as he widened his eyes, then closed them as they kissed then started to go a little deeper. The guys watching had their mouths hanging open, because the hot girl hadn't kissed anyone so passionately like that yet, they guessed Natsume was hotter than they thought (pervy, pervy men! GAY!)

Hotaru was rubbing her hands together as she cackled, Rabbits, rabbits all for her! YAY!

Natsume then pulled away, flushed and his eyes were somewhat shining as Mikan stared at him, she was enjoying that! She stared at him as he looked to the side as the other guys stared, wide eyed and shocked, wishing they could kiss Natsume (are they going... Whatever, LOLOL!)

"Er... That's a go done, okay?" he said as he tried standing up and then Mikan pulled him down as Natsume stared at her and she cupped her hands around his face and shook her head, staring at him as he tried to pull away, but she brought her face close to his once again,

"No, that was only half a go." Mikan whispered, and she kissed him again as Natsume suddenly kissed deeper. Mikan wrapped her arms around him as Hotaru cackled, enjoying it, when Ruka suddenly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around as she glared and he glared.

"Hey, get back in the line! You have to kiss her, next!" Hotaru screeched as Ruka stared at the girl then shrugged.

"No way! I don't wanna kiss some girl on a stand! I want top kiss you, got it?" he yelled, throwing the camera out of her hands as she gasped and he grabbed her shoulders, and he kissed her on the lips as she kissed abck, and then screaming fan turtles came and took away the camera, because they are the Hotaru Imai fan club. YAY!

"Er... Hot girl and Hyuuga, Hotels thata way!" cried a random person with no thumb at all. Mikan and Natsume didn't notice and then the guys started buying Natsume pictures off of Hotaru. After the act in front of them, they turned gay and decided to fall for Natsume Hyuuga. Then they all signed up for the Natsume and Ruka fan club, much to every single club members surprise. WOAH! GAYS! (i have nothing against gays, this is just random, got it, got it. You got it!)

Then Natsume and Mikan finally (FINALLY) pulled away and Mikan took off her mask, because obviously Natsume had noticed it was her as she had spoken proper language english/japanese whatever! And she smirked as she put her hand on hsi shoulder and stared at him,

"So, do you like french stuff now?" she asked as he stared at her and he smirked, kissing her again (more like FRENCHING!) and she giggleed, then they pulled away yet (YET!) again and stared into each others eyes (how boring! NOT!)

"Oui. Merci madame. How about another go?" he asked as Mikan laughed, then raised an eyebrow and smirked, Natsume stared at her, wandering why she was so... acting something normal? (I forget...) Then he looked at all the guys waving at him and showing pictures of Natsume and giggeling.

"Erm... Your fan BOYS won't approve! But... sure, oh and look, I think Ruka and Hotaru could kiss for Germany! Right?" Mikan said as she stared at her best friend and Ruka kissing to Germany and back, then Ruka looked at her and grinned, starting to talk in dutch. (I learn german and french at school...)

"Wie ist das?" he asked as Hotaru stared at him, then kissed him again and she slid her arms around his neck as his Rabid rabbit (tried saying it fast yet?) ran around, biting peoples ankles and trying to steal their cell phones to prank call.

"Rabidrabidrabidrabidrabidrabidrabidrabidrabidrabidrabidraibid RABBIT! QUEWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the rabbit yelled as he started to eat the camera that is currently viewing this thing, oh, scene. That's the one! YAY! Well, you can go home now...

**THE ENDY WENDY MEND!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Okies! I felt hyper and I think the hyperness shows in my story! If you laugh then don't die, please!

_**Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
